


Only For The Brave

by Neon_4_Kingdom



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Metahumans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Unbeta'd, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_4_Kingdom/pseuds/Neon_4_Kingdom
Summary: We all know how Supernatural Creatures are always each other's sworn enemies. They are always thirsty for other's blood. Always feel other's presence threatening. Well, in an alternate reality, where football is the one thing keeping these supernatural creatures away from killing each other. The one thing, that made viewers thrilled and frightened to the core when the creatures were against each other, fighting for the pride of their territory. Here the game wasn't just game. It was war, a battle every one would give anything to win.Title borrowed from "Only for the brave" By Louis Tomlinson
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> These are just some teams for now. But others will be introduced in next chapters. No promises for early updates or scheduled updates, I'm studying and it's not easy to make time for writing or doing anything else. I wanted to put the introduction chapter here, so I won't forget it. Thank you choosing this fic to read. 
> 
> Y'all have a good day. :)

We all know how Supernatural Creatures are always each other's sworn enemies. They are always thirsty for other's blood. Always feel other's presence threatening. Well, in an alternate reality, where football is the one thing keeping these supernatural creatures away from killing each other. The one thing, that made viewers thrilled and frightened to the core when the creatures were against each other, fighting for the pride of their territory. Here the game wasn't just game. It was war, a battle every one would give anything to win. 

Blue Royals: Lycanthropes (Real Madrid)

Red Hunters: Vampires (Barcelona F.C.)

Black Lords: Warlocks and Witches (Tottenham Hotspur F.C.)

Golden Mutants: Meta Humans/Humans (F.C. Bayern Munich)

  
So was the rivalry between Blue Royals and Red Hunters: The biggest one known to Supernatural creatures.

\--

It started with the birth of witches, the first-ever creature born on the planet. They had the power to control time and earth, they were natural, first-ever born, called The Originals. There was this one witch, Athena, who wanted all power to herself, she was jealous that everyone could do what she can. She wanted more, more and more. To have that control all over the world, she killed herself to gain eternity, and the next second she did that, she was born again, she was alive. She did it for years and years, to win the Satan, and one day she felt an immense power, she couldn't control. 

To let the power go, to escape, she started creating creatures per creature, some bloodthirsty, some power-thirsty. When she couldn't find any escape from the never-ending power, that she couldn't hold any more, she started a blood spree. A blood war. 

Bloodthirsty, Vampires, took her side in it, all they were wanted blood, but Power thirsty, Lycanthropes, refused to help her, in that ferocious war. So when they battled each other for her, she killed some of them, out of frustration, in one gesture of her hand. When they realized that she was not in anyone's favor, they decided to kill her instead. so when they got the chance to kill her, they took the chance and threw her in the fire that she always seemed to worship. The minute she dropped inside, there was a blinding glow that burst out from her. And her end created a world full of wonders and unpredicted happenings. 

  
As the creatures evolved, they faced problems of food and shelter and also about their safety. While the Wizards took shelter with their kinds, they also vowed to look out for humans, those were in danger and losing their kinds against the wrath of some creatures and being killed by bloodthirsty Vampires. Some metahumans, who also vowed to keep their kind safe, had the capability to do so. Some metahumans had the strength that can rival Lycan and some had the speed that could beat Vampires. And some have healing and different kind of capabilities. 

As the law and justice set in between and above the communities, The World Of Order, a group that consisted, one member of each community, was created by Wizards to keep the peace between the creatures or the world will be red with blood, had trouble, keeping the Vampires away from Humans. As the humans offered their blood as a supply to Vampires in terms of their security and also for the gold (that meta-humans needed to recharge their powers) they possessed, Vampires had no reason to refuse the offer. 

The Lycan community was against the adjustment, in their opinion, the Vampires didn't deserve to live, and shouldn't be given on what they had no right on. Whatever reason they gave it did no good to them. Everyone had to go through the rules and regulations those set by The World Of Order. 

There were communities, that wanted nothing to do with the other, but some were friendly, like animal-humans, those were half-animal and half-human, although, they always denied the relationship with humans, had a great connection with the Lycan community. Wizard community was the ally of the Human community, so their connection with each other came stronger. 

But, Vampires were the lonely creature, even though some of them had good connections with the Warlocks - Witches community, but most of them weren't very friendly. They loved their kin very much, and also human blood and gold. When Vampires discovered coffee, they never knew that they'll be this addicted to something other than blood. 

About mating and breeding, every community had its own rules and ways. Some communities were comfortable and allowed to mate outside of their community, and told their community High officers could make rules about it. Some communities prohibited to mate outside of their community, or they'll face the brutal punishment, while some creatures could control that, some couldn't. 

Only Vampires and Lycan had mates, but they both had a different way of mating. For: Vampires would bite the one they love and could create a blood link between them and their mate, but they can't reproduce, they can't have children. But they could quite live long, so they never needed that, and also some vampires never aged and were kids. 

Lycans had something called, imprinting, some of them could control of whom they would imprint on, but some couldn't. Imprinting came as an impulse when they are in the peak of their heat, or at the peak of their emotions, the latter never happened in Lycan's history, so that idea was almost forgotten. Their area of choosing mate was wide like they had three types in their chain of mates, known as Alpha, Omega, and Beta. Beta are the once can choose to imprint, they have high control of their impulses and emotions. They also can impregnate Omegas, the same as Alpha, but Alphas can impregnate and breed both. Omegas and Beta are the ones that can breed. While all Omegas can breed, not all Betas are capable of doing so. 

Omegas and Betas have the same rights as Alphas. The power of equality within the community came as the Alphas evolved and aren't the ones told in history. Some Omegas more powerful than the Alphas, the same goes with Betas. 

While Humans and Wizards can choose whom to love and whom to marry. The half-human-half-animal does their rituals of impressing their mates in the time of their heat. They don't have the ability to imprint, but impressing the one they love in the time of their heat, has a high rate of mating. In these three communities, only females can reproduce or breed. 

While, Warlocks and Witches, uses magic as a bond to connect with their mates. They can see their mates before the time of their mating, even though they have never met the person in their life. They have evaluated their rituals throughout the centuries of living, now they use magic signatures on their bodies the time they get married. 

Only Warlock-Witches and Vampires can live long, till centuries and centuries. But, when Warlock or Witches loses their magic, they die, that happens when a person falls out of love or giving away their powers - the reason could be anything, sadness, loneliness, pain, depression - they die and their partner suffers the loss. Some of them gave themselves away to Vampires, but the rule to never bite their allies, Vampires never kill them. but the suffering is not as long as it is for Vampires and Lycans. 

When they lose their mates, Lycans suffer every night of their heat, and either become violent that the community had to kill them, or they kill themselves. While, when a Vampire loses their mate, the blood link starts to consume them slowly, their body dry and they die a painful and slow death. But they both suffer longer than any creature. 

Laws were against the war and battle, if any region will start any war with other kind or region, they will be outcast. So, to calm the kinds and make money, some governments decided some sport between the creatures or communities. And also, so they can start knowing other kinds and the government people have more regions to hold the power of. No one was allowed to use their forms or powers. 


	2. For once I'm lost for words

"What the hell, Celo," Sergio growled, irritated by the meeting with the coach, where he gave him more stress. "Chill dude," Marcelo said, calming the other down. Sergio sighed, snatching his towel away from the smiling idiot. "Don't ever do that" He warned the last time before walking away from him. 

"Celo, you know he's stressed. He had a meeting with Zizou, you know how strict he gets when we play against those blood-suckers, and we lost today. Give Sese time, he'll come around" Said Cristiano, locking his locker as he took out his tee-shirt and putting his hand around other's shoulders. Marcelo nodded and grins as he snatched other's towel away and ran. "Celo you fucker" Cristiano yelled, chasing the other, laughing. 

"Fuck!!" Cristiano groaned, crouching down. "Cris!!" Nacho called, putting his hand on other's shoulders. "What it is?" He asked while voicing his other thought loudly, "An Imprint?" Everyone present in the locker room turned to him and then to Cristiano. "Someone brings water," Nacho said and Marcelo nodded, before running out. 

After drinking water, the teammates witness tears in other's eyes. They never in their life witnessed some serious and this painful effect of imprinting. "Who is that lucky person?" Raphael teased, making everyone smile, but a glare from the Benzama fixed him. "I-I can't say, but I have the worst guess" Cristiano replied, groaning as he palmed his face. 

"and who that is?" This time curiosity kills Nacho as he asked, "You won't like the answer" Cristiano looked terrified as he said that. But Sergio, who looked eager, says, "Just tell us. It can't be that bad, is it?" he smiled at Cris, who looked away, "I don't remember. It's nothing." He replied, standing up. Everyone stared at him, not buying his excuse. "I was just pranking you guys." Cris laughed running away. "You-" Everyone started to chase him to beat him up for pranking them like this. But Sergio felt uneasy and he found that he's not the only one Nacho, also looked worried. He let out a sigh before entering the shower room. 

Sergio sighed as he opened the door of his house, "Hello darkness my old friend" He mumbled as he walked inside and locked the door behind. He switched on the lights and put his gym bag on the table before the couch, he sunk in the latter. He needed a peaceful sleep and caffeine, Surely, can't have both at the same time. 

So he stood up, walked towards the kitchen, took the mug, and filled his cup with coffee, as the hot coffee filled the dark cup, it started to shine with the Blue Royals logo, making him smile. He climbed the stairs to his room, walked inside, opened the bathroom door, and entered in, putting the cup on the side stone table align to the bathtub and turned the tap on and let the water fill in. 

He stripped down and when he finally got naked, the bathtub was filled, he closed the tap, and entered in the warm water. His body started to relax and tension begun to vanish, not completely, but a little. He relaxed into the warmth. Some would find this loneliness comfortable and Sergio claimed to be one of them. He didn't want to be mated. He didn't want a mate. No imprint shit. He liked his life as it is. But it got worse as the days of HEAT approaches. Yes, he did take suppressants, every day, whenever there are matches. When he has to play. 

But, taking them all the time can be harmful, as his days are irregular, he has to suffer on holidays, when he chose not to take the meds then those days make loneliness feel like hell. He didn't hate being an Omega. He isn't proud to be one either. But he would never look down on himself because of that. 

He sighed, drifting his mind to think about something else when he thought back to what happened in the locker room after the match against those blood-suckers. He was not sure, but he had doubts that Cris lied about pranking. Also, Nacho looked worried. He had to talk to the other. Something was wrong. 

Walking out of the bathroom, he stopped drying his hair and dialed Cristiano's number. The other picked up in no time but didn't say anything. "Hey Cris" He greeted enthusiastically. "Hey" came a dull reply. "You okay, buddy?" He asked, worried. "I have something to talk about, Sese," Cris said, with a hoarse voice. Something's not right. "Are you crying, Cris?" Came no reply from the other side of the call, but some sobs. "You had an imprint, didn't you?" He asked, But why was he crying. It's not a bad thing. He should be happy. "It's good, isn't it? Now you have a partner, didn't you always want this to happen?" He asked, unsure. 

"No, not like this, not him," Cris said, loudly, frustrated. "What's wrong if it's a male? Imprints happen regardless of gender. Cris-" Sergio started, but soon the silence surrounded him as Cristiano interrupted him with a frustrated yell, "It's Lionel Messi. A blood-sucker." Sergio didn't know how to respond to that. 

\---

"Stop dancing, Geri," Marc said, laughing. After winning the match against The werewolves he hadn't stopped dancing and playing around. "Leo, say something to him," Marc asked looking at their forward. However, the other was looking lost, it's not like the other jumps like Gerard, but Lionel always looks happy after a win. He always laughs whenever Gerard, his partner in crime, acts like that. But, after the match ended, he looked shocked. 

Marc talked about it with Rafa, who said, "Maybe he's tired. He'll be alright after a good night's sleep." and shrugged it off. Marc on the other hand was worried. He sat beside the other on the bench, Leo was looking down at his hands. There was nothing in his hands. While everyone was changing and showering, enjoying their victory, Leo looked restless. "Are you okay, Leo?" Marc asked patting the other's shoulder. "Huh?" Lionel responded, confused, coming out from his trance, he looked at the other. 

"Are you okay?" Marc repeated his question. "I don't know. I think I had a vision" He said. "A vision?" Jordi asked, standing beside him. "What vision?" Andres asked, closing his locker. "Is it possible for us to have visions?" Luis asked, "Well some vampires have rare abilities, so I guess Leo can have visions" Andres replied. "But he never had one before," Gerard said, joining the conversation. "Maybe it's his first" Neymar joked, with a mischievous smile, Gerard joined the other in his laugh, at that other players rolled their eyes. 

"What was it about?" Andres asked, "About a loss? That's why you looked restless" Rafinha asked. "No, it wasn't about that," Leo replied. "Then?" Now, it was Jordi. "When I was dribbling past the players for the goal but was fall, because of the tackle with Ronaldo," "That shitty Dog" Gerard scorned. "It wasn't his fault, I had a vision that time and I stopped midway and he crashed into me." He explained, angrily. 

"Okay. Why are you getting angry?" Gerard said, confused at his best friend's behavior. "Wait! What was the vision about?" Now, Andres looked serious when he asked Lionel. "I was laying down, covered by maple leaves, there was a man smiling at me, sitting a few feet away, he was bleeding, but his blood drops turned into rose petals as they dropped from his face. As I fall down, that man's face got cleared and it was Ronaldo. It was him in my vision. We were kissing, while he was bleeding. What does that mean?" He said, frustrated. 

He looked around to find everyone was shocked and speechless. His heart started pounding hard when he voiced his thought, "It's bad, right?" All he got was silence in answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is here. I hope you like it. This is a rough draft. I have no beta to proof-read it. Thank you for reading. What do you think will happen?


	3. Will We Make It Out Alive?

"Imprint is not the only thing. After imprint comes 'Proposal of Bounding' that comes when you have sex with the person you imprinted on. And I am surprised that you don't know that Sergio. I mean I can guess that Cris is unaware of this thing as he was always against having a mate or imprinting. But you?" Iker asked, giving him a not-impressed look. 

How did they end at Iker? Well...

*Flashback*

Cristiano stared at his phone, Sergio hung up on him after he told him who he imprinted on. He had expected him to get angry, scold him, yell at him, react as to how Sergio reacts. But him hanging the call on him, it hurt him more than any other thing would ever. 

Tears slipped down from his eyes, his heart was sinking, he felt angry at himself, cursed himself. He never wanted it, even with a Lycan. But, of course, bad things always have to happen to him. He never had any Heat time, that other Alphas had got called abnormal by his own kinds. 

(*Alphas have Heat time too. Alpha can imprint on an Alpha too. But they can't get pregnant or can't breed. For that, they can ask a Beta for surrogacy. Betas have high control over their emotions, they can decide if they want a mate or not and can live without a partner.)

If he was born as a Beta that could be good. But, of course, he had to be born as an Alpha. God!! Fuck everything. He was in his agony when he heard the door getting knocked furiously by someone. He got startled and walked to see who was it. When he found Sergio, huffing, taking heavy breaths. 

"Let's go" and he dragged him out and drove to Iker's house. Why Iker's house, because Iker is the only one who got married in their Team and one they knew can trust with this secret, more than anyone. 

Not that they think the others would betray them or something. But, if you got in trouble Iker would be the first to come into Sergio's mind. Sergio loved the other, but couldn't confess and couldn't imprint, maybe it didn't has strong emotions, but he got heartbroken when Iker announced that he had imprinted on Sara. 

But, here they were:

*End Flashback*

Sergio pouted, as he said, "My brain didn't work when he told me whom he had imprinted on, okay? It's still blank." Iker sighed at that and turned to look at Cristiano who looked like wanted to ask something and he knew what that was. 

"'Proposal of Bounding' is when a partner bites another's shoulder while they are having sex, but it only can be proposed after imprinting. If the other partner bites back that called 'Acceptance of Bounding' then the pair bound for forever, until the end. But If the other partner refuses the proposal then they can't complete the bounding." Iker pauses for a break and then continues. 

"It takes 21 days to fade the bite mark away. During those 21 days, the one who proposed the Bounding feels extreme emotions, like; wet dreams, horny, anger, sadness, but to control them some doctors prescribed some medicine. So it's not that bad." He smiled, looking at his friends taking a sigh of relief. 

"So who did you imprint on?" He asked, making the two went white because of fear. "What?" He asked, getting suspicious and worried. "Blood-sucker" Cristiano mumbled, barely audible, "Huh? What did you say?" He asked, leaning in, as he didn't catch the other's voice. 

"A vampire" When Iker heard he sank back on the sofa. "You are kidding?" He chuckled, unsure. "I wish he was," Sergio said, putting his head back on the couch. "What the fuck. How? Who?" Iker asked, he didn't know what exactly to ask, what to say. He was shocked that he couldn't form any words. 

"Lionel Messi" Cris replied, softly. There come the symptoms. Iker pressed his thumbs on his forehead, pressing and caressing it. "Okay. So scratch that, everything I told you. I never witnessed Lycan-Vampire imprinting. But there is something you need to know that when a Lycan imprints on a Lycan, they had wet dreams and irregular heat sessions. And if a Lycan wants to end that they have to propose the bounding to the other person, who they had imprinted on. And there are only two outcomes. Acceptance and Refusal. So you haven't had any wet dreams right?" Iker asked. 

"I haven't slept."Replied Cris, who looked more troubled than before. "Is there nothing to solve it without proposing the bounding, if it came to that?"Sergio asked. 

"Nope. When Lycan imprints on other Lycan the other had wet dreams too and wants to have sex with the other Lycan who had imprinted on them. But they can't propose the first bite, the one who imprinted only they can do that. But they have the right to accept it or refuse it, because after having sex with the -" Iker was interrupted by Sergio who sighed loudly. 

"Call the one who imprinted 'One' and who got imprinted 'Two', because you are making it too long. Cut it down. Short it. I am in no mood for the whole thing."Sergio said, irritated. 

Iker nodded, "So in short, after Two have sex with One, they get free from all the symptoms of imprinting. Only One gets left with the symptoms. But if Two fells in love before or during with One and accepts the bounding they also get free from all the symptoms other than their natural Heat. Mostly imprinting is controlled. But in your case, I have no clue." 

Cristiano stood up, suddenly, making the two jerk their head towards him, "I want to go home." Sergio nodded and got up, after giving a hug to Iker they both walked out of his house. "SESE" Iker called out for Sergio, making him turn, but Cris didn't stop he walked to the car and sat inside. 

Iker looked at the poor boy, worriedly, "Yeah?"Sergio said. Iker handed him a paper and said, "This is Son's number" "Son?" Sergio asked, opening the paper and looking at it. "Son Heung-min," Said Iker, looking at him. Sergio asked, shocked, "A warlock? How do y-" 

"Let's talk about it later. Bye. Take care of him. And also, ask Son to get Cris into contact with Lionel. Only he can do it." Iker patted his shoulder and ran into his house. 

Sergio walked towards his car, putting the paper into his pajama pocket, and hopped in the driver seat, driving away to Cris's house. 

\----

"Why are we at Son's house?" Leo asked his captain, Andres. After he had told them about his vision, nobody replied to him, except Andres, who suggested him to see a Witch. Because he also didn't know, what his vision meant. And, they didn't trust anyone to disclose this big thing to them and ask what could it mean. 

Vampires and Lycans, being sworn enemies, it was risky to talk to any Vampire about this. Andres also talked to the team, about keep this thing shut and not telling anyone at any expense. Everyone nodded and swore on blood, they were worried about their forward. The poor kid, if they could understand anything about his vision, they would do anything to help.

But all they captured was that a shitty dog, that Lycan kissing their Leo in it. And as much as they want to unsee it and turn it all the way around, they couldn't do anything. But, a vision, in the Vampire world, always meant something, sometimes big things. 

Of course, Gerard was furious, the one who was dancing because of the victory, just left Leo sitting there, worried. He was irked. Leo didn't know what to expect, should he be mad at him and accept his behavior towards himself. He didn't know what to do. 

"Only this family of Warlocks can help us. They can tell us what your vision means." Andres answered as he looked around. "Oh. okay." Leo nodded. Andres knocked again, anxiously. "It's already midnight," Leo complained, looking around, wondering why were they wearing hoodies and covering themselves head-to-toe. 

He heard the door opening, a middle-aged woman, in her 40s, stared at them, adjusting her glasses, "Who?" She asked, in a confused tone. Andres pulled down his hoodie a little, when the woman realized and said, "Ah! Come in, come in! Don't stand outside!" She took them into the living room. 

"Ma'am, we have urgent work. We wouldn't have come if it was not that important and it's dangerous, we can't go to anyone but you. We are-" Andres was rambling out of fear or worry, Leo can't say exactly what. When the Witch woman stopped him. 

"Okay, son. No worries. But can you tell me the reason for you are here?" She asked. "I had a vision," Leo replied on behalf of his captain. "Okay. What kind of vision?" She asked, turning her attention to the young boy, who looked uncomfortable sitting on the couch. 

"It had blood in it. There was a man in it. He was bleeding too badly, but he was still smiling and there was also maple leaves, my whole body was covered by them. Then all of a sudden, the man was kissing me and I was kissing back. Something like that." Leo told her everything, but still not everything. He wasn't sure after seeing their team's reaction about Ronaldo being in vision if he should tell that to her. 

"Okay." She said and sat down across them. Andres sat beside him, waiting for her to break the puzzle down. "Blood is a symbol of many things in a vision or a dream. In Vampire society it means Bond or Link. Like, when a Vampire wants to live their lives forever with the other person and wants to become one with them, as they find their love, they create a blood bond. I guess that all you are aware of that Blood Bond means a relationship for a lifetime." She said, looking at the other two, who nodded. 

"Okay, good. But when we read the visions we make meaning of them after reading everything, like how they are shown, what they are attached to, what they are related to. So in your case, him smiling while bleeding means that the man knows that he is bleeding, but he is still smiling, because it was intentional. I'm afraid, but here blood means sacrifice because you also said that you were covered in maple leaves, they symbolize endurance and strength." She paused and then gave a sad look to Leo. 

"What about The kiss?" Leo asked. "He kissed you while he was bleeding. That means he will be ready to sacrifice himself to protect you. There will be sadness and maybe more dangerous things coming your way, but he will protect you at all costs. This all means, no one can love you like him. And, you covered in maple leaves also can be mean that only you can give him the strength to fight every bad thing coming your way. You are the strength he needs." 

"But, it's not fixed. It's a vision, but it can be changed. It all depends on your next visions. In my thoughts, you should approach the person. Only you can change things." She said, smiling. 

"Oh okay. That's good." Said Andres, taking a long breath of relief. "It's good," Leo repeated, even he was unsure of what to feel. How was he going to approach a Lycan? He sighed, hopelessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome!!! I appreciate your love!!! Thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
